I Love You Sara Sidle
by CSIgirlie08
Summary: When Greg snores too loud who does Grissom turn to? GSR


A/N- This story is just my idea of the episode when Greg is snoring to loud and Grissom sleeping with Sara, which is hopefully coming soon! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own CSI unfortunately!

Grissom continued staring at the ceiling of the hot and humid Nevada motel. He turned over and looked at the clocked, which read 1:37 A.M., then slowly turned his head to the other bed in the room and looked at the young Greg Sanders snoring loudly under the covers. Grissom just could not take it anymore. He had pulled a double back in Vegas and was working a high profile homicide in the town small Beatty, Nevada. He needed sleep. This so-called "sleep" could not be accomplished with Greg's loud and obnoxious snoring. After another half an hour, Grissom decided he had to get out. He threw on a white t-shirt of his over his bare chest and headed toward room 108. He knocked on the door three times. Grissom released a small sigh of relief when he heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened to reveal a very sleepy Sara. She was wearing an over large T-shirt and black sweatpants. Her hair was a mess but nonetheless, Grissom thought she looked beautiful as always.

"Greg snores." Grissom told Sara quietly.

"And you plan me to do what about it."

"SARA!" Grissom yelled then cautiously looked around remembering it was 2:10 in the morning.

"Just kidding, just kidding! God you're tense when you're tired," Sara laughed. "Come on in."

Grissom smiled and entered the room.

Sara awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on her door. She turned around and saw that she was tightly in Grissom's arms. Sara smiled and quietly slipped out of bed making sure not to wake Grissom. She walked toward the door and looked through the peephole. '_Damn it! It's Greg._' she thought to herself while looking out at the young blond-haired CSI. Turning away from the door, she saw her and Grissom's clothes scattered among the floor.

"Um, hold on one second!" she yelled while running through the room picking up her sweatpants Grissom's boxers and all other remaining items. Sara threw the cloths at Grissom who was still sleeping.

He woke up and looked at Sara who was still throwing clothes at him. "What the! Sara, what are you doing!?!"

"We have a guest! Young, blonde hair goes by the name of Greg Sanders!" she answered quietly.

"Uh-oh!" Grissom grabbed his clothes and ran quietly to the bathroom. He closed the door and started getting dressed.

Sara opened the door and looked at the panicked Greg waiting on the mat, which read, "_Welcome to the El Portal Motel"_ in fancy letters.

"Hi Greg. What are you doing here?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"Yeah hi, do you know where Grissom is?" Greg nervously answered.

"No, why?"

"Well last night when I went to sleep he was there and when I woke up he was gone!"

"Well he probably went to go get some breakfast."

"Well that's what I thought, but then I looked in the parking lot and the car was still there."

"Then he probably went to a bug seminar he found in one of his little bug books."

"SARA, were you listening!?! His car is HERE!" Greg started to get mad.

"Right, right, you said that." Sara said as her voice trailed off. "Then I just don't know. Sorry!"

"SAR…" Greg yelled but she was already gone. After she closed the door, Sara headed toward the bathroom.

She walked in and looked at the laughing Grissom.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked while laughing also.

"Probably went to a bug seminar he found in one of his _little bug books_?" Grissom continued laughing as he mocked Sara.

"What? I wasn't thinking straight and in my head I was laughing at Greg because he looked so panicked. It was hilarious!"

"That would have been a funny sight."

"You know maybe we should tell them so when we have to stay at motels like this you won't have to sneak out like a high school teenager to see me."

"No we can't tell them, and plus its fun to be a teenager again!"

"Grissom!" Sara whined and punched him playfully in the arm. "Why won't you tell them?"

"Because I want you all to myself for now."

"OK!" Sara answered happily and gave Grissom the famous Sara smile. Grissom pulled Sara in by the waist and kissed her.

"I love you Sara Sidle." Grissom said still holding her tightly.

"I love you too Gil Grissom." Sara answered quietly.

The End

A/N Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
